


Crescer

by carolss



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Stephanie tem uma pergunta para Sportacus





	Crescer

"É Robbie Rotten !" as crianças disseram juntas quando o disfarce mais recente de Robbie foi descoberto.

Stephanie disse também, mas dessa vez ela não olhou apenas para o auto intitulado vilão mas também para o herói. E não pela primeira vez ela percebeu duas coisas, a primeira que Sportacus não parecia nenhum pouco surpreso com a revelação, e segundo que havia muito de afeição no jeito que ele olhava para Robbie. Okay que ele frequentemente olhava com afeição para muitas pessoas, mas de alguma maneira ela podia ver que era um pouco diferente do jeito que ele olhava para ela e ou para as outras crianças.

Então ela resolveu fazer ele uma pergunta que já estava na mente dela há um tempo. Ela perguntou se ele gostaria de ir jogar tênis com ela e Sportacus disse sim.

Quando eles estavam sozinhos no caminho para a quadra ela disse :

"Então eu não quero apenas jogar tênis, eu quero conversar com você sobre uma coisa"

"Certo, pode falar"

"Robbie...você sempre sabe que é ele nos disfarces certo ?"

"Não sempre, mas sim na maioria das vezes sim"

"Porque você não diz nada ?"

"Porque Robbie geralmente vai embora quando descobrem os disfarces dele, e eu não sei se ele percebe isso mas ele quer companhia, ele é um cara solitário. E é sempre mais divertido quando ele está por perto e hum, bem-"

"Você gosta dele. Gosta-gosta dele"

Sportacus hesitou por um segundo antes de dizer :

"Sim Stephanie eu gosto dele, eu apreciaria se você não contasse isso pros outros"

"Okay eu não vou contar, mas você sabe que gosta de você também certo ? Ele sempre se foca bem mais em você do que qualquer outra pessoa. E ele menciona os seus músculos muito” Stephanie disse.

Sportacus riu suavemente.

“Eu sei”

“Então porque não tentar ir em um encontro ou algo assim ?”

“Porque quando ou se acontecer eu quero que seja certo e eu quero que dure. E Robbie não está pronto pra isso, ele precisa crescer bastante antes disso”

“Mas Robbie já é adulto”

“As pessoas não param de crescer quando elas se tornam adultas, elas só fazem de maneiras diferentes”

"Você acha que vai demorar muito tempo pro Robbie crescer desse jeito ?"

"Eu não tenho certeza, eu espero que não"

"Eu também"


End file.
